1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flashlights with at least one light emitting diode (L.E.D.) and, more particularly, L.E.D. flashlights that are watertight, lightweight, and have low voltage requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that L.E.D. bulbs are more energy efficient, have longer lives, and are more mechanically reliable than incandescent bulbs. Because of these benefits, they are commonly used in small, portable lights such as flashlights.
L.E.D. flashlights found in the prior art generally consist of one or more L.E.D. bulbs located inside a housing containing a plurality of batteries. Because L.E.D.s require 5 volts of DC current for optimal illumination, at least three AA or AAA batteries connected in a series are used. As a result, most bright L.E.D. flashlights have relatively large housings. When a L.E.D. flashlight with a smaller housing is desired, for example with a L.E.D. key ring or fob, a single battery may be used but that the flashlight illumination will be substantially reduced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight, compact L.E.D flashlight.
It is another object of the present invention to provide one L.E.D. flashlight that includes a step-up power converter that enables it to operate with fewer batteries than normally used in an L.E.D. flashlight and without substantially reduced illumination.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an L.E.D. flashlight that includes a watertight housing and switches.
These and other objects are met by the lightweight, compact L.E.D. flashlight that uses a L.E.D. light circuit, a power circuit, and a voltage multiplying circuit. In the preferred embodiment, the power circuit includes a soft momentary switch and a soft dimmer switch connected to a single AA or AAA battery. The L.E.D. light circuit includes one to three L.E.D. bulbs that optimally operate at 5.0 volts. The voltage multiplying circuit raises the battery voltage from 1.5 volts to approximately 5 volts. The flashlight also includes a watertight housing.